1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling automatic steering of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling automatic steering of a vehicle, for setting two target points in a driving direction of a vehicle similar to a driving pattern of a driver while the vehicle is driven on a road to control automatic steering of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, automatic steering control of a vehicle adopting an intelligent safety system including a known lane keeping assist system (LKAS) or other automatically steered and driven vehicles using known technologies is achieved by periodically transmitting an escape distance and an escape angle while the vehicle is driven as a feedback and using the escape distance and the escape angle to control the vehicle. The escape distance used for automatic steering is a vertical direction distance closest to a reference path from a reference point of a vehicle and refers to a degree by which the vehicle escapes (e.g., steers or travels away from) from the reference path in a transverse direction. In addition, the escape angle is an angle between a driving direction of a vehicle and a tangent vector direction of the reference path and refers to a degree by which an angle of the vehicle escapes from the reference path. Such a conventional automatic driving vehicle is configured to perform automatic driving by receiving and correcting the escape distance and the escape angle as a feedback.
However, vehicles that adopt a known automatic steering control system are configured to correct a vehicle escape distance and escape angle by applying a preset reference to a vehicle using the aforementioned technologies. There are driving patterns, that is, drivers gaze into the distance during high speed driving on a straight road or during curve road driving. However, the aforementioned conventional automatic steering control systems do not reflect these driver patterns.